Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of footwear. The invention concerns, more particularly, an article of footwear having a stretchable upper and a sole structure with a plurality of incisions that impart an articulated configuration with flexibility in selected directions.
Description of Background Art
Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces and absorbing energy (i.e., imparting cushioning), the sole structure may provide traction and control potentially harmful foot motion, such as over pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running The general features and configuration of the upper and the sole structure are discussed in greater detail below.
The upper forms a void on the interior of the footwear for receiving the foot. The void has the general shape of the foot, and access to the void is provided by an ankle opening. Accordingly, the upper extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around the heel area of the foot. A lacing system is often incorporated into the upper to selectively increase the size of the ankle opening and permit the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper, particularly girth, to accommodate feet with varying proportions. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance the comfort of the footwear, and the upper may include a heel counter to limit movement of the heel.
Various materials may be utilized in manufacturing the upper. The upper of an article of athletic footwear, for example, may be formed from multiple material layers that include an exterior layer, a middle layer, and an interior layer. The materials forming the exterior layer of the upper may be selected based upon the properties of wear-resistance, flexibility, and air-permeability, for example. With regard to the exterior layer, the toe area and the heel area may be formed of leather, synthetic leather, or a rubber material to impart a relatively high degree of wear-resistance. Leather, synthetic leather, and rubber materials may not exhibit the desired degree of flexibility and air-permeability. Accordingly, various other areas of the exterior layer of the upper may be formed from a synthetic textile. The exterior layer of the upper may be formed, therefore, from numerous material elements that each impart different properties to specific areas of the upper.
A middle layer of the upper may be formed from a lightweight polymer foam material that provides cushioning and protects the foot from objects that may contact the upper. Similarly, an interior layer of the upper may be formed of a moisture-wicking textile that removes perspiration from the area immediately surrounding the foot. In some articles of athletic footwear, the various layers may be joined with an adhesive, and stitching may be utilized to join elements within a single layer or to reinforce specific areas of the upper.
The sole structure generally incorporates multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin, cushioning member located within the upper and adjacent the plantar (lower) surface of the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which is traditionally attached to the upper along the entire length of the upper, forms the middle layer of the sole structure and serves a variety of purposes that include controlling foot motions and providing cushioning. The outsole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear-resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
The primary element of a conventional midsole is a resilient, polymer foam material, such as polyurethane or ethylvinylacetate, that extends throughout the length of the footwear. The properties of the polymer foam material in the midsole are primarily dependent upon factors that include the dimensional configuration of the midsole and the specific characteristics of the material selected for the polymer foam, including the density of the polymer foam material. By varying these factors throughout the midsole, the relative stiffness, degree of ground reaction force attenuation, and energy absorption properties may be altered to meet the specific demands of the activity for which the footwear is intended to be used.
In addition to polymer foam materials, conventional midsoles may include, for example, stability devices that resist over-pronation and moderators that distribute ground reaction forces. The use of polymer foam materials in athletic footwear midsoles, while providing protection against ground reaction forces, may introduce instability that contributes to a tendency for over-pronation. Although pronation is normal, it may be a potential source of foot and leg injury, particularly if it is excessive. Stability devices are often incorporated into the polymer foam material of the midsoles to control the degree of pronation in the foot. Examples of stability devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,877 to Bowerman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,675 to Norton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,929 to Norton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,318 to Frederick et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,188 to Turner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,189 to Bates; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,742 to Kilgore et al. In addition to stability devices, conventional midsoles may include fluid-filled bladders, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,156 and 4,219,945 to Rudy, for example.